


One Night Stand

by KazukiSakito



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazukiSakito/pseuds/KazukiSakito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karma in bed with someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night Stand

**Author's Note:**

> Nagisa kept his long hair until he can repay his mother.  
> English not my first language, so there with be incorrect grammar.

Karma woke up to the glare of the sunlight and groan as he move toward the warmth that was next to him. “Hmm, did I pick up someone last night?” thought Karma as he try to remember what happen last night.

Last night was the reunion of Class E in ten years. Even though they were in contact with everyone, they wanted to meet up all together since it been ten years. Karma remember getting there and they all have a round of drinks since it was kind of a celebration and he was sitting next to Kayano for the first two hours. After that everyone got drunk, well except for a few of them, such as Isogai, Terasaka, Kanzaki, Kataoka, Okuda, Nagisa, and Karma.

It was getting harder to remember from this point on because the alcohol was starting to work. Thinking started to hurt a bit, so he decided to hug the warmth more and see - or feel more like it – if he can guess who it was since it was likely it was someone from his class. The body was petite and kind of skinny but had muscle to it. “Ah, someone probably continued the train they were taught even after the whole thing.” Thought Karma and smile just a bit because it was kind of cute to him. The person has long hair that felt very silky, so petite and skinny with a bit of muscle, long hair and flat chested? Was it Kayano? Okuda? Kanzaki? “Hmm.”

After the third hour, they all decided to leave before they causes any more ruckus. He remember Isogai and Terasaka took most of the guys home while Kataoka and Kanzaki took the girls home and Karasuma took Bitch home or to her hotel even if she was sober. Oh yeah, it was Nagisa that took him home, because of his job Nagisa was okay with drinking for a long period of time but it didn’t mean his tolerance was high, so when they got to Karma’s apartment, since Nagisa miss the last train to his place, they both continue drinking and then stuff happen.

At this point Karma stiffen at the memory because the person who he bought home and slept with was not a female but a male and most of all, it’s Nagisa. “Hehe” Karma stiff more and notice that Nagisa was awake. “Karma, you’re thinking too much.” Said Nagisa and he more out of Karma grip and sat at the edge of the bed. “You can forget it all, it just one night.” Karma finally open his eyes and stared at Nagisa’s back.

_“Ahh! Karma, mor-AH!” moan Nagisa._

“No” “Huh!” said a shocked Nagisa as he turn around. Karma decided as he wrap his arm around Nagisa’s waist. “You’re mine.” Karma said with a smile and Nagisa just sign as he is being pull back into bed.


End file.
